krisho: Drunkard Pleasure
by doubleAA10
Summary: SEQUEL dr: DRUNKARD LOVE & DRUNKARD ENCOUNTER. perkembangan Joonmyeon dan Kris gimana ya kira-kira?/ masa kris gak chat myeonnie sih? apa myeonnie kurang menggoda ya? myeonie memang g punya dada montok nan sexy ataupun pantat sintal yang enak diperas/? Tapi muka Myeonie kan juga imut, cantik, tampan, menawan, bening, bersih, putih gemesin…/ KRISHO, FLUFF, ABSURD, DRABBLE. REVIEW YA


**DRUNKARD PLEASURE**

 **Warning: YAOI, fluff, alur kecepatan, EYD berantakan, bahasa kurang baku.**

 **Rated: K**

 **Disclaimer:** Story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. Kesamaan dengan ff yang lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

 **Type: Drabble**

 **#SORRY JUNMYEON I LOVE YOU & SUBMIT TO ME SLAVE UDA UPDATE# **

.

 **~^^happy reading ^^~**

 **#Don't be silent please #**

 **SEQUEL dari: DRUNKARD LOVE & DRUNKARD ENCOUNTER**

" huufff…"

Setelah lonceng istirahat selama 15 menit berbunyi, Joonmyeon yang ogah kemana-mana itu hanya menatap smartphonenya lama, mulutnya dimoncongkan sepanjang-panjangnya karena ia kesal…. Kesal karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia tulis untuk memulai chat pada crushnya, yang tak lain adalah Kris Wu.. dan lebih kesalnya lagi, Kris juga tidak mengechatnya meski Joonmyeon hari ini sudah lebih dari 20 kali mengecek kakaotalknya manatau saja ada yang masuk. Padahal Joonmyeon sudah menunggu chat dari naga tampan tersebut selama hampir 2 hari, engga ding 1 seperempat hari.

Ngga kok….

Joonmyeon engga berharap banget kok…

Kalo ga berharap kok bête sih Myeon… ¬_¬)

" uhhuhuuu.. apa Myeonnie kurang menggoda yaa?" batin Joonmyeon memelas—huh.. iya sih.. aku memang tidak punya dada montok nan sexy ataupun pantat sintal yang enak diperas/? Tapi muka Myeonie kan juga imut, cantik, tampan, menawan, bening, bersih, putih, terawat, gemesin… etc etc etc… - masa iya Joonmyeon harus merubah gender dulu supaya bisa menarik perhatian seorang Kris Wu yang terlalu tampan bak model dari surga tersebut.

"Attention students, class has started, we present Prof. LeeSooman to discuss deeper about Global monetary issues blah blah bla….."

Joonmyeon menguap tidak tertarik mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Prof Leesoman yang mengawali seminar pagi itu, jujur saja namja manis itu akan jauh lebih tertarik bila Kris lah yang berpidato disana.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kris…

" kenapa pria itu jadi mirip dengan Kris yahh… apa aku salah lihat?" joonmyeon yang takut dirinya terlalu berhalusinasi itu mengucek kedua matanya untuk menjernihkan pandangannya ketika ia melihat ada seorang lelaki yang mirip Kris berjalan masuk ke dalam auditorium dan membantu professor tersebut.

Rambut blonde itu..

Mata tajam bak elang itu…

Postur tubuh yang sexy dan tinggi macam model barat…

Gummy smile yang sudah tercetak dalam benak joonmyeon itu…

" Gyaaahhh! Memangg benarrr Kris! Krisseuu gantengnya omggg… " batin joonmyeon ber fan-boying ria sambil menutup kedua pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan, ya ampun hampir saja ia keceplosan menjerit, tidak lucu dong nanti ia ditertawakan teman sekelas, belum lagi nanti kris malah ilfill sama kelakuan absurdnya.

Ahhh..rupanya Kris yang sudah Phd itu menjadi assisten dosen tersebut, lelaki itu dengan penuh wibawa mengambil alih seminar tersebut saat dibutuhkan, sesekali membahas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan mahasiswa lain. Lelaki Canada itu menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan lancar dibantu dengan penjelasan lebih detail dari professor leesoman. Namja tampan itu sekilas menerawang ke seluruh penjuru auditorium, kontak mata kepada mahasiswa itu diperlukan bukan?—lelaki tampan itu sedikit membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat perawakan yang dikenalinya, meski orang tersebut duduk di barisan tiga dari belakang, tanpa penerangan sehingga agak gelap dan susah dikenali. Kris memang berniat akan mencari orang itu karena kebetulan ia datang ke universitasnya, namun ia tidak menyangka akan menemukannya semudah ini.

Tubuh mungil dengan muka tembem…

Kris mengenalinya dengan mudah.

" baby bunny cutieeeee…" lelaki tampan itu memanggilnya tanpa bersuara namun kedua mata elang itu menunjukkan eyesmile yang tersenyum kepadanya dan sedikit menampilkan gummy smilenya, tentu saja ia tidak mungkin meneriakannya di hadapan banyak mahasiswa bukan. Tetapi kata jaga imej itu sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk namja yang kini menutup kedua mukanya lalu menjerit histeris

" akhirnyaaaa… akuu dinotiissssss Kris sunbaeee huwaaaaa"

.

.

.

 _Calm downnn Myeonniee.. calm down!_

Joonmyeon berjalan pelan sekalii.. dengan kaku di sebelah Kris, namja Canada itu terlihat tenang dan percaya diri, begitu kerennya sehingga joonmyeon tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya darinya, diliriknya terus dengan ujung matanya hingga otot matanya sakit.

Sehabis kelas, lelaki tampan itu rupanya menunggu Joonmyeon di depan auditorium sambil tersenyum lebar dan langsung menghampirinya, dan you know what… Kris mengajaknyaa makan siang! Entah tertimpa durian runtuh apa…

Meski Kris memang sudah berjanji untuk mentraktir Joonmyeon tapi tetap saja kini hati lelaki mungil itu berbunga-bunga, bertemu dan berjalan bersisian dengan Kris hanya bisa ia lakukan di dalam imajinasinya saja dan kini menjadi kenyataan— _jangan bilang setelah ini, imajinasi Myeonie yang suap-suapan sama Kris bisa menjadi kenyataan juga…_

" Joon… joon.. can you hear me?" mulut imut itu berhenti mengecap-ngecap.

" e..eh.. ahh.. pardon me?" Joonmyeon tergagap mendapati wajah tampan itu menatapnya dari dekat, mata elang yang bening itu…. Uhhh Joonmyeon mana tahan ditatap intens seperti itu. Begini saja tidak tahan, entah bagaimana kabar hati Joonmyeon bila namja itu menciumnya, meleleh mungkin/?

" membayangkan apa sih? Seru kali kelihatannyaa..." Joonmyeon senyam senyum tidak jelas untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, kepergok mikir yang engga-engga— _duh kalau saja kris tahu aku lagi membayangkan dia menyuapku.. bisa-bisa dia kabur lagii_

" n..nothing.. a..anyway where we wanna go? I am starving.. ( t..tidak ada apa-apa.. btw kemana kita akan pergi makan? Aku lapar)" namja manis itu berjalan lebih cepat melewati kris supaya tidak ditatap dalam seperti akan diinterogasi. Kris sedikit tertawa melihat lelaki yang agak panik itu berlari kecil dan tidak sadar berjengit melompat-lompat kecil layaknya kelinci " he is a real baby bunny" pikir Kris lucu sambil menggeleng kepalanya. Umur saja yang tua tapi kelakuannya entah napa seperti anak SMP, yang mungil lucu dan menggemaskan, Kris ingin membawanya pulang rasanya.

" kamu ingin masakan Korean? Bagaimana dengan samyetang? Tak jauh dari sini ada restaurant yang paling terkenal dengan samyetangnya" Sepertinya dugaan Kris benar karena mata namja itu menjadi berbinar-binar mendengarnya, apalagi di cuaca sedingin ini memang paling cocok mengkonsumi makanan yang panas untuk membangkitkan energy " samyetangg letsss goo!" ajak Joonmyeon hyperaktif, tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan kiri Kris dan menariknya pergi ke lokasi tersebut. Berani juga—pikir Kris seraya membalas genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil itu, tidak selang berapa lama barulah Joonmyeon sadar tangannya sudah digenggam mesra oleh lelaki Canada itu.

" e..eh.. but..m..my hand.." tanya Joonmyeon panik, lidahnya jadi kelu hingga tidak dapat berbicaram hanya tangan kirinya yang masih bebas itu menunjuk-nunjuk tangan kanannya yang belum dilepaskan Kris. Kris tersenyum dengan smirk andalannya, sadar akan pertanyaan Joonmyeon namun enggan melepaskan tangan yang rupanya sangat mulus dan lembut bak gula-gula kapas tersebut " what is it? Kamu tidak suka aku menggenggam tanganmu?" Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, terlalu cepat malah— ketara sekali akan perasaannya pada Kris, sebenarnya namja tampan itu juga sudah mulai sadar bahwa namja korea yang baru dikenalnya 2 hari yang lalu itu tertarik padanya, dan Kris suka mengusilinya agar semburat merah pada pipi pucat nan tembam itu keluar. Kris gemas melihatnya.

" so that's it is… tanganmu hangat.. jadi tetaplah kita berpegangan tangan seperti ini" dengan mudahnya Kris menarik tangan tersebut—makin erat dan mesra malah—sehingga Joonmyeon dengan pasrah berjalan di sisinya sesekali menatap genggaman tangan itu dengan pandangan..senang.

Meski engga sampai suap-suapan seperti imajinasinya..

Tapi berjalan dengan berpegangan tangan erat seperti ini saja Joonmyeon bahagia bukan kepalang..

.

.

.

" anyway.. pengen banget kusuapin ya?" tanya Kris to the point ketika Kris menyelesaikan mangkuk samyetangnya yang pertama.

Joonmyeon speechless " o.o … asdjfjkl! how can you read my mindddd?!"

" habis daritadi kamu ngomongnya 'suapin aku lagi krisseu.. aaaa' jawab Kris beracting sesuai dengan apa yang Joonmyeon lakukan tadi, memeremkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar. " its cute thou haha"

Sumpah.. Joonmyeon demi apapun ingin menghilang dari hadapan Kris T_T otak bejadnya kini sudah terekspos terang-terangan. Untung saja Joonmyeon tidak berpikiran yang lebih tidak-tidak, kalau tidak beneran, Joonmyeon tidak tahu harus meletakkan muka (cantiknya) itu kemana.

Melihat Joonmyeon yang tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi, Kris menertawakan wajah bengong yang terlihat bego tapi kawai tersebut.

" jadi… mau aku suapin tidak?" tanya Kris sekali lagi, kali ini dengan smirk tampan. Namja tampan itu mengayuh soup dan ayam ke dalam mangkoknya yang sudah ia pakai tadi, menghembuskan soup hangat tersebut tepat di depan mulut Joonmyeon yang setengah menganga. " buka mulutmuu… aaa"

Karena terbius ketampanannya, Joonmyeon membiarkan saja Kris menyendoki mulutnya dengan soup tersebut, duh sekarang Kris mah lebih menggoda daripada samyetang kesukaannya ini. Lagi-lagi bengonggg…

 _Loading…._

Tadi Kris menyuapinya dengan mangkoknya…

Dengan sendoknya…

Emhhh…

 _\- tt.. tt… tadii ituuu… i..i..indirecct kisseuuuu kannn?! Asdfghjklll /-_

Joonmyeon baru menyadarinya sekarang… bibirnya sudah tidak perawan lagi..

Pantas samyetangnya rasanya lebih manis…

Bekas Kris Wu sih xD.

 **END**

 **AUTHOR TAU KOK NANGGUNG XD HOHOHOOO~ SENGAJA EMANGG :P BIKIN READERS GREGETAN**

 **kenapa author post akhir2 ini? lagi liburan saya meski minggu dpn uda masuk kuliah sih (ngilang lagi saya entar)..mupung lg berbaik hati saya bagi2 ff XD tapi kalo gak ada yang tertarik yah gak post lg saya T_T #authorpundung**

 **INGATT REVIEWNYAAAA WAHAAII ANAK2 KRISHO SEKALIANNN… DAN SAIDERSS SEGERALAH BERTOBAT DAN JALAN KE JALAN YANG BENAR XD  
**


End file.
